theremainingfandomcom-20200215-history
Lincolnists
A group of Dissidents in the United Eastern States in opposition to the new government. They fear separation from the United States and view their movement as just in order to preserve the union. Carl Gilliard was tasked with investigating them and their known leader Elsie Foster but President Houston stressed then need to stick to the rules and not infringe on the groups right to free speech. Carl Gilliard wasn't able to pin anything to Elsie Foster and anyone believed to be a Lincolnists that was brought in for questioning swore up and down that their group was non-violent. It wasn't discovered till after Lee's team was ambushed that a call was made on the SAT Phone to an unknown number. The last person to hold the phone before it was returned to the watch commander Lt. Derrick was Claire Stanley. Derrick reported the call to Colonel Stanley who said he would look into it himself as Claire was his daughter. Elsie Foster as the leader of the Lincolnists saw an opportunity when President Houston's daughter was bitten by a Primal during the Fort Bragg Incursion. She blackmailed Nurse Sullivan to make sure the President's daughter, Abigail, would be infected by injecting her with body fluid from a dead primal juvenile that Lee Harden had captured and brought to the Hospital for evaluation. Nurse Sullivan couldn't bring herself to do it but instead reported the blackmail to President Houston for amnesty for herself and her son. Elsie Foster had pictures of her son, Taylor Sullivan, raping a passed out girl. When Colonel Stanley approached Claire in their house about a SAT Phone he found hidden in her room Claire ended up shooting her dad in the head. She cleaned up the mess and made it look like a suicide. When she left she told someone that Lt. Derrick was the only other person that knew she used the SAT phone. He was shot dead in his doorway by a masked assailant. Eventually she reported the "Suicide" with tearful eyes to President Houston and Carl Gilliard. She saw Nurse Sullivan there as she came in. When she finished with the president she made her way to Elsie Fosters house and told her that she saw Nurse Sullivan there and they had to go. Carl Gilliard sequestered Nurse Sullivan and her son to the Soldier Support Center for their own safety. He questioned Taylor Sullivan about his knowledge. Eventually when the boy mentioned Colonel Stanley's daughter all the pieces fit and he left the room and order the teams to move in on Elsie Fosters house. When they arrived it was empty. With Elsie Foster and Claire Stanley in hiding a signal was sent to the Ten Lincolnists Captains. When they got up in the morning to report for work details they each marked light poles on their way with white chalk dashes. This was a signal to other Lincolnists to report to their Captains houses. All in all 95 people were reported as absent from their various work details. When this came to Carl he immediately when and informed President Houston knowing that the Lincolnists were about to make their move. Notable Personnel * Elsie Foster - Leader * Claire Stanley - Secretary to President Houston - FLY Operative for USA * Peter Kerns - Captain for Charlie Tucker * Charlie Tucker - Informer for Elsie - Love Interest for Sam Ryder